


Tainted Desire

by field_of_daisies



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: ? - Freeform, BDSM, Chains, Cuffs, Dark Love, F/M, Gags, Hot, Jealousy, Kinky, M/C is crazy probs, Masochist, Obsession, Sex, Smut, Vibrator, Whips, Yandere, dildo, manipulative, puppy yoosung, sadist, second part maybe?, sort of lol - Freeform, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/field_of_daisies/pseuds/field_of_daisies
Summary: Your love isn't pure anymore. It's growing darker. And you can't let Yoosung know. Can you? || Second part coming soon! The kinky smut lol





	1. Tainted Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wrote this while I should've been working on my hw. I have two essay due this week but nope lol. Anyway, this isn't a healthy relationship but it's fic and it's sort of based off of the fact that Yoosung is an M. I'm thinking of making a second part, that includes smut. What do you all think? Enjoy!

It was beautiful in the beginning. It was like watching a beautiful flower bloom throughout the course of days. The air was warm, breezy, fluffy. But it soon became harder for you. You couldn't help it when those dark desires grew. The desire to monopolize him. The desire to make him fixated on you. The desire to have him devote himself entire existence to you. And so much more. You loved him but your love was no longer pure. It was love in the worst way. And he didn't know. He was too kind. Yoosung thought you were just going through a difficult period in which you didn't know if you wanted to progress with the relationship. But that wasn't it. And you wanted to tell him. But if you did, the truth would slip from your mouth and everything you've built would have crumbled. Yoosung was in love with you. He loved you more than anything and anyone already and yet you still needed more. Your sexual life wasn't lacking, the amount of love he displayed wasn't deficient either. So then why? Why were you feeling this way? This once pure love was beginning to take in a dark hue that only you and others around you could see. Except Yoosung. He was too naive and gullible. You couldn't drag him down with you into this kind of love. You needed to help him escape from your grasps. Simultaneously, you wanted to choke him with your desire. But you chose to do what was needed. 

"Yoosung, I have to talk to you," you sternly let out as your eyes lock onto his. 

"Oh-okay, let me just finish this paragraph for my English essay," Yoosung let out, feeling uncomfortable with your stare. 

Always working hard, you pondered. Maybe that's why he never noticed the relationship taking a dark turn. He was oblivious to your changing attitude. Everyone saw it. But he didn't. It irked you, because he was sunshine. And you were a dark cloudy day. He was also oblivious to your manipulative orders. You began to tell him what to wear. What time to come back home to. Who he could talk to not talk to. Who he could stare in the eye while speaking and who he couldn't. You began to tell him how he should love you. It started with simple things such as, "Kiss me here, Yoosung" or, "touch me here, just like that," which progressively turned to, "Don't leave the house today," and "Only I can touch you, don't let anyone even do much as brush against you,". You reasoned with him, saying it was to protect him, to help him not trust people who were only going to use him in the future. He dismissed it as a strong love and you didn't tell him otherwise. 

"M/C, I'm done!" Yoosung let out, startling you and interrupting you from your thoughts. 

"Ah...lets sit down on the couch Yoosung," you whisper softly as you make your way to the love-seat. 

You remember when you both chose that sofa at the furniture store. Yoosung wouldn't stop blushing at the term given to the sofa, as it had the word "Iove in it". You had told him it was made to have sex on, Yoosung gullibly believing you. And that was what you both did, the day it arrived. Yoosung was so concerned on staining it, but you distracted him with the pleasure. 

"So, M/C, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yoosung says as he interrupts your thoughts once again. 

You begin to hesitate whether you want to do this or not; but your cowardice and malice win over. You were a coward because you didn't want to confront your twisted problems, but malice was included, because you squirmed with pleasure at the fact that Yoosung would probably cry once he hears what you have to say. His crying face, his begging, his whimpers. His suffering. It all excited you. It excited you because it showed to you that he was at the palm of your hand. 

"Yoosung, I've been thinking about us frequently and I thin-think....we should let this fade away," you say, slowly gazing into his eyes. 

"...uhm im not sure if I quite understand what you're saying M/C, let what fade away?" Yoosung says, eyebrows furrowing, trying to comprehend what you're saying. 

"Lets break up," you straightforwardly let in the most monotonous voice you could muster. 

Silence. Silence came after you spoke. Nothing came out from his mouth. All you had to do was wait for it to sink in, and you'd have a whimpering, wreck on the floor, grasping your legs, saying you couldn't leave him. 

"Wh...what?" Yoosung stutters as he gets up while looking at you. Tears beginning to form around his eyes. 

He shakes your shoulders, and you soon feel drops of warm water fall onto you. It felt like the time you both were waking home when it started to rain out of nowhere, wetting both of you. Except that time, you were both laughing. 

"You heard me Yoosung. I don't want you anymore," you say, knowing that would only rule him up further. 

"What?! What did I do to tire you?!! Tell me and I'll change!!" Yoosung yelled desperately as he fell to his knees, gripping yours. 

"It's not enough. You're not enough. I don't feel excitement anymore," you say, continuing, "you can't make me feel butterflies anymore." 

You push him away from you with your leg, placing it on his shoulder and kicking him to the floor; he falls on his back and quickly scrambles up as you turn your back to walk away. 

"No..M/C..don't leave!! I can satisfy you!! I can do anything!! You just tell me and I'll do it!!! Anything!" He yelled, making you stop and turn around to look at him dead in the eye. 

"No. You can't. Not you, not anyone. No one can make me happy. No one can give me what I want. Because what I want is more. What I want is a life for me to decide what to do with. How to love. How to decide for it to love me back. I want. A rag. Doll." you harshly let out, while staring at him with narrow eyes. 

"Wha-what?" Yoosung whispers as he stares at you through clouded red eyes, eyebrows quivering along with lips. 

"I want someone who will fall at my every word. Someone who will quiver in excitement from seeing me. Someone who will only look at me. Who will only love me. Who will only touch me. Who will be at the mercy of my every word. Who will do whatever I want them to do. Someone who's only thoughts will be of me and me alone. Someone who's sole purpose is to live for me," you say callously, "and that's not you". 

"No, no no no M/C, I can do it!! I'll do it!!! I'll be your rag doll!! I'll be the one who will love you forever and ever! Just you and you alone.." Yoosung fades out as he crawls to you, on his knees, and hugs against your bare leg, wrapping himself around it. 

"Tsk...I don't believe you. You won't be able to handle it Yoosung. You won't be able to do it. Because you don't love me as much as I love you," you coo, luring him further into your trap. 

"No no no...M/C I love you too. I love you so much!! I'll do anything for you. Please, please don't leave!! I'll be what you want me to be!! I'll be your slave, your dog, your property!!" Yoosung yells out desperately, while his nails bury into your skin. 

"Dog? If you mean to treat you like a dog who is neglected, No, I'm not that heartless. But as a beloved pet, one that requires his owners attention, yes. You really are a puppy Yoosung. So cute. I can't just leave a puppy like you alone can I?" You coo at him, kneeling down to cup his cheeks, rubbing your nose against his. 

"No, i need my owners love and attention. Just yours and no one else's. Just you M/C..." Yoosung softly says with closed eyes as his cries are no longer there. 

"Yes, exactly. So then, love me with loyalty, the way a dog should," you say, giving him an ominous stare that for a split second make his heart jump from excitement. 

"M/C....," Yoosung whispers in your ear as you hugs you, embracing you. 

And then you feel it against you, something poking at you, warm and sudden. You smile deviously at you stand up and kick him to the floor, Yoosung surprised at your sudden movement. 

"You can't turn back now Yoosung. Pretty perverted of you to get hard from mistreatment and pet talk dont you think?" You say at you stare at him, below you, where he should be, where he cannot even bother to leave you, ever. 

Yoosung laid on the floor, hands sprawled around his head, lust in his half lidded eyes, blush surrounding his cheeks. The bulge in his pants growing even bigger. You place your foot on top of it and press down hard, earning a desperate yelp from him. 

"I asked you a question, Yoosung," you let out, with a small smile. 

"Nnngh...ah-yes M/C...perverted but only because it's you...ah~" Yoosung struggles to speak and his body quivers and arcs, falling back down to the floor. 

"Oh my~ did my puppy just cum from that?" You let out playfully. 

Yoosung can only stare at you while softly panting, a small smile emerging on his lips as he grips your ankle. 

The sight excited you, a feeling of superiority washing over you. He won't leave now. He can't. He's yours and yours alone. And if it came down to it, you tie him up and lock him away where no one can find him. Yes. Yes, that's what you'll do. No one can take him from you. You'll rid anyone who tries. No one. No one. No one. No one can take him. He's yours. And you'll brand him. One way or another. Brand him. Brand him. With a collar? Maybe. With bruises? From your kisses. But he won't leave. And you know he won't. But you'll still mark him. The thought was exhilarating. 

Maybe, just maybe, you thought, as you stared at him laying on the floor mercilessly--smiling at you with a hint of...malice? No, no-- but maybe, maybe, he was just as insane as you are... and was only waiting for you to make the first move. 

His smile grew even bigger, eyes slightly twitching, as he caught you in the moment of your realization.


	2. Tainted Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Tainted Desires! Ofc this includes the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I tried my best to make it as smutty and kinky as possible lol.

"Get up, you despicable pervert," you spit out while gazing down at him laying on the floor

Yoosung struggled to get up, as your foot was still tightly pressed against his once again, hard boner. He winced as he tried to squirm his way off your grip, but it only aroused him more, to the point you could feel a spot starting to get wet with cum on his sweatpants. 

"Oh~ what's this? Is my puppy still aroused?" You let out in a teasing voice, while grinding your toes on his boner. 

"Nghh...M/C, I can't get up like this..." squirmed Yoosung as his right eye shut, trying to cope with the pleasuring pain. 

"You can't, but your penis could. Funny. Maybe I should just chop it off to keep for myself and dispose of you. Seems like you really won't be able to please me," you threaten as Yoosung gives you an alarmed glance and immediately breaks free from your grip; he lets out a loud painful groan in the process. 

It made you chuckle as you knew that Yoosung wasn't afraid at you cutting off his penis, rather at the idea of throwing him out instead. 

"Oh you've been a good boy Yoosung. Maybe I should...I don't know, reward you?" You say as you scoot closer to him, caressing his cheek and grinding against his now completely drenched crotch. 

"Yes, M/C, please, I want to be rewarded" whimpers Yoosung as his hips buck against you, seeking more friction. 

"Then," you begin, as you grab a handful of blonde locks behind his head aggressively and roughly pull him closer to you, "go wait for me in the bedroom. Naked." 

"Ah~ yes.." Yoosung manages as you toss his head back when you let go of his hair. 

He walks by you and goes into the bedroom, undressing himself. You stay watching until he removes his boxers, and see him flinch when his erect penis twitches upon contact with the cold air. Even from your position, you see numerous beads of precum trickle down your lovers penis. And you enjoy watching him shiver with anticipation as you watch him watch you, awaiting your arrival. 

You turn around and walk towards a drawer in the cabinet near the bedroom and unlock it to reveal a variety of of sex toys. Long before you fully realized your obsession with making Yoosung submit to you, you had satiated your fantasies but buying numerous adult toys that you had fantasized using on him. The toys ranged from a light pink silicon dildo, vibrators, leather hand cuffs, cock ring, butt plugs, beads, mouth gag, blindfolds, to ropes used for tying someone up. Just staring at them excited you, knowing that in just a matter of moments, you'd use them all on your beloved boy. But most important of all, you wanted to humiliate him by making him wear baby pink lingerie; but that was for another time. You took the toys out and placed them onto your arms, walking back into the bedroom and dumped them on the bed. 

"M/C..what's all this?..." yoosungs slowly says as his eyes widen at everything on the bed. 

"My toys. Toys that I will use on you, my puppy," you say as you lean forward to gently bite his lower jaw area, "you can do that for me right? You can let me use my toys on you?" 

Yoosung gulped and shivered with excitement as he nodded his head. 

"Good boy...ah! I almost forgot," you say as you turn back to the drawer and take out a bottle of lubricant. Strawberry flavored. 

"I'll love tasting this on you," you slyly let out as you bite your lower lip while staring at him lustfully. 

Yoosung blushes 10x darker and puts his head down as if to pray. But you knew he wasn't. Because deep down inside, he was enjoying this. His penis was already overwhelmed by the lack of contact with anything and needed release. 

"M/C...please..can we start?" Yoosung says, biting his quivering lip. If she continued any more action less teasing, he knew he'd come just from her stares and words. 

"I'll start when I feel like it," you say, slapping him across the face with a firm but not hurtful force. And you laugh when you see his penis twitch, releasing cum on the bed. 

"Seriously?," you laugh as Yoosung hides his face in shame, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"I'm...I'm sorry M/C, but I want you, to start please." Yoosung quietly mutters as you continue laughing. 

You then grab the cock ring from the bed and swiftly place it on yoosungs still standing erection, before he could even say anything. 

"Clean it up," you demand sternly as you push his head down forcefully to the sheets where he ejaculated. 

Yoosung, uses both hands to balance himself as he brings his tongue out to lick the cum off the sheets, unknowingly getting some on his lips. He looks up at you when he finishes and stares at you longingly, with hazy eyes that pleaded more. 

"You have some on your lips you dirty puppy," you say as you push back yoosungs tongue into his mouth as it came out to try to lick it off. "Mommy will clean it for you," you say as you bring your mouth towards his lips. You push back Yoosung head by his hair and let your tongue brush on his soft lips, suckling on the bottom lip, biting harsh enough to make Yoosung shriek a little. You begin to lap your tongue on his lips, licking the remaining cum, but instead of licking it off, you spread it around his lips, with your saliva to create a messy light opaque color on his mouth. He stares at you with blushing red cheeks with his mouth slightly open. You continue letting your saliva travel down your tongue to cover his lips, essentially letting it roll down his chin, dripping on both sides of his mouth. You pull yourself away, your red tongue slightly sticking out, strands of messy saliva and cum mixed together, connecting your mouth with his. 

"Youre not allowed to cum anymore till I say so," you say as you reach behind you to pull out a black leather collar with a lock. "This, will be proof of my ownership over you. You'll have to wear it everyday, as long as youre mine." You pull Yoosung closer to you and put it on him, closing the lock, making it un openable to anyone without the key. 

"You're my puppy Yoosung, and I have to take care of you. All you have to do, is love me with all your being and stay by my side. Please, say yes to that," you coo as you run your fingers through his hair. 

"Yes, M/C, only you, I'll always love you and be with you..." Yoosung says as he kisses your fingers. 

"Good boy; now get on all fours and turn your ass to me," you demand with a serious voice, sounding very different from just a second ago. 

Yoosung does as he's told, hesitantly until you slap his ass and yell, "hurry up." 

Once Yoosung has settled, you grab the lubricant and douse your fingers with it, dropping some near his entrance as well. 

"Ahnnnn~" Yoosung lets out as he shivers from the cold liquid. 

Your rub it around his entrance, and squeeze his cheeks, spreading them for more access.   
"I wonder, how this lubricant tastes on you..." you say and you immediately bring your mouth down to his hole, licking the liquid, and sticking your tongue into him quickly. Yoosung lets out a hitched gasp, that turns into a pleasant moan as he tries to bring his breathing to normal. You continue to thrust your tongue in and out of his hole rubbing it on his insides. You cease, and proceed to insert one finger. You thrust it in him slowly, rubbing it around trying to find his prostate. When he lets out a surprised gasp and bucks his hips deeper into your finger, you conclude you've found it. You try inserting one more finger in and continue your slow thrusts; rubbing the insides and consistently grazing them against his prostate. Only after about a minute of that, Yoosung lets out a sting of ragged whimpers and lets his hips fall down, shivering from having a dry climax. 

"Oh my~ did you just climax from your ass Yoosung?" You tease as you grab the silicon dildo from the bed, "I guess you're ready for this. Lift your ass up again," you say. When Yoosung doesn't raise it up fast enough, you grab the leash that belongs to his collar, and uses it to smack him on the ass again, leaving a red thin mark. Yoosung yelps out in a pained cry and quickly lifts his hips up. 

"Must hurt not being able to release your juice huh," you say as you position him further, "hmm...on second thought, I think I'll make this more exciting...". You reach to grab the small vibrator and insert it in, Yoosung stiffening from the foreign object entering. You then grab the leather cuffs and place them on yoosungs wrist, behind his back, forcing him to rely solely on the strength of his head, as he lay on the right side of his cheek while raising his hips, arms cuffed behind his back. 

"M/C....this is uncomfortable..." Yoosung protests, until you whip him in the back with a leather whip you pulled out from the drawer. Yoosung lets out a cry and doesn't speak up again. You almost begin to think you went too far until you see his cock twitching, and Yoosung rubbing his erection on the sheets, seeking friction. 

"Cute~~~" you coo as you place the pink silicon dildo at his entrance. 

"Wait, M/C!! That thing is still inside..." Yoosung reminds you, believing you had forgotten to take it out. 

"Ah yes! Thats to make you feel even better," you say as you grab it's controls and then it on to a medium level, vibrating against yoosungs prostate, causing him to shriek out in surprise. 

"No!...don't....take..out," Yoosung struggled as he began bucking his hips onto the sheets, not stoping from consistently letting out loud yelps. 

"Wow~ you're so desperate, but, we need to keep quiet for the neighbors my beloved puppy!" You say as you reach for the mouth gag. You place the ball in his mouth, causing him to gag a bit and wrapped the straps around his head. 

"Perfect," you say as you once again pick up the dildo. 

While Yoosung is still desperately shaking from the vibrator, you thrust the dildo into him forcefully, causing the vibrator to go deeper, grazing harder on his prostate; Yoosung attempts to let out a loud yell but it's muffled by the gag. With each thrust you give Yoosung, you rub it on his insides, making the lubricant pile up at the entrance, leaking out, rolling down his thighs. You begin to feel extreme arousal and stop thrusting the dildo into him, instead leaving it inside. 

"Yoosung, turn around and lay on your back," you command as you begin to take off you clothes. 

Yoosung follows your orders and reveals his disheveled face. His hair is messy, locks of hair sticking out from everywhere, intense red cheeks, saliva dripping around his mouth, eyes half lidded with desire and desperation. As he lays on his back, you grab an item you've yet to try out, but for your enjoyment. They're plastic rings that go on his penis, with a bumpy pattern around it to add extra stimulation to your insides when he enters you. When you're fully naked, you straddle him and rub your clit on his penis, mixing his cum with your juices, making it wetter. 

"Baby, do you want me to remove the cock ring?" You ask nicely as Yoosung feverishly nods his head, bucking his hips at the rubbing. 

You remove it, and as soon as it comes off, Yoosung shoots a copious amount of cum out, splattering on his chest and on yours as well. Yoosung continues to cum as you continue rolling you hips around his balls, stroking his penis quickly. 

"Ooh, you've got a lot in you. I guess we have to continue until you're left having dry orgasms," you whisper in his ear as you lick your fingers from the cum. You raise his penis to your entrance and slowly slide down on it, feeling intense friction from the textured rings on his penis. You start lifting your hips, and pounding down at a fast pace as you lean back, arms behind you to continue thrusting the dildo into him. This time, you've set the vibrator on high; the sensations come too hard all at once to Yoosung. He orgasms again, shooting cum inside you, a full amount that it begins to spill out of you. You keep riding him aggressively while thrusting the dildo into him, making sure to graze the vibrator shading his prostate. You run one hand down to one of his nipples and begin pinching it, covering it with the cum left on his chest. 

"Nnghh!!.." Yoosung groans as he feels all the sensations hitting him at once. He begins bucking his hips, throwing off your pace. His thrusts upwards are sloppy and with no restraint, as he is desperate. 

You remove the gag and throw it off to the side as you bring down your mouth to his; you kiss him, entering his mouth with your tongue. Your mouth is covered in his saliva, and you lick it off his face, coming back to his mouth frequently to bite or suck on his lip. As you feel your orgasm close in, you begin panting in his mouth, biting his bottom lip hard enough, causing him to bleed. 

Your hand leaves the dildo inside him and you let your hand rest on his chest, as you lean forward and suck on his nipples, licking off the cum. You bite on them, graze them with your teeth, and leave bruises around them. They become pink and perky, making you want to make them bleed, but hold back as it would hurt Yoosung more than necessary. But they were so beautiful. Pink, on his pale skin; pink as the head of his penis, almost pink like the dildo that fucked him in his ass. You laugh as you feel yourself orgasm, moaning his name. Yoosung pounds one last time into you, coming into you again. 

You slide off his penis and remove the cuffs. They've left beautiful red marks on his wrists, one area, bleeding from his struggling. 

"I have to clean up your mess Yoosung," you say as you remove the plastic rings and bring your head down to his cum covered penis. You wrap you mouth around it, surprised he was still hard after having come god knows how many times. You begin bobbing your head up and down, taking him far into your mouth, to your throat, trying not to gag. You gently bite around it, almost as if you were munching certain areas. 

"M/C...agnnhh..no.." Yoosung stutters as he runs his fingers through your hair. 

"I can't help it, I'm hungry Yoosung," you whimper to him as you flick your tongue on the tip. By now, yoosungs penis is covered immensely with his cum, your juices, and saliva. It's thoroughly soaked, shining in the light from the mixture of the liquids. You bring your mouth back down on it, moaning on it, sending vibrations; yoosungs loses his patience and pulls your head down further, up and down, until you feel him shoot in your mouth, causing you to choke on it. You swallow what you can and look up with narrow eyes. 

"Who the hell said you can push me down like that, you selfish boy..?" You sternly say as you slap him in the face again, only earning a satisfied smile from him. 

You grab the whip once again, and hit him on the inner sides of his thighs, getting closer to his penis. You bring the whip down on his penis, firmly but not completely painful. Yoosung yelps and arcs his back. 

You bring down your lips, and lick his penis from the liquids, leaving it wet with only your saliva. By now, you had stopped the vibrator and removed the dildo. 

"The collar stays. And it will always stay on. Do you understand, puppy? Because if I catch you without it for even one second, I will not hesitate to throw you out of here onto the streets. No one will love a dog like you, perverted, used, and horny. So, Yoosung, don't disappointment me," you warn as you crawl on top of him, laying your head onto his chest. He wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles his face into your hair. 

"I will never, M/C. My place is here with you, my owner. Only you," Yoosung reaffirms. 

"Good boy Yoosung. Do what I say, and immense pleasure will be all you'll ever feel with me by your side," you promise as you cover him with the blankets. 

Yoosung quickly drifts off to sleep from all the orgasms he experienced. You get up and walk to the drawer with the toys. You take out a cuff connected to a long chain and bring it over to the bed. You tie the chain to the foot of the bed and cuff yoosungs ankle to it. Yoosung slightly stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake up. 

You stare at him and sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over to his face. You push the hair out of his face and caress his cheek. You love him. You love him so much and your love is twisted but it is love. But even your love would turn to hatred if he hurt you. You look back at his cuffed ankle. You had to do it. You had to. 

"Because even dogs feel tempted to run away sometimes. But not you, Yoosung. Not you. I won't allow it. Never. And if it happens, i will go to the ends of this earth to find you. And when I find you, I will kill you."


End file.
